YOU
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Ella me mira de soslayo y yo debo contener mis ganas de tocarla, he pasado dos años sin verla y de pronto está aquí y siento que debo constatar en todo momento que es real y no un truco de mi mente. KiriAsu en Underworld


_"Realmente __Eugeo__ no ve más allá de su nariz..."_ Pienso con sorna cuando Tieze le entrega un pequeño envoltorio en color rosa, y él pone cara de circunstancia sin saber que decir.

Es demasiado obvio para cualquiera que ve la interacción de esos dos, que Tieze lo ve con otros ojos. Ojos de admiración, de cariño, y... tal vez amor.

Se lo mencioné a Eugeo alguna vez, y no es que yo fuera un experto en cuanto a sentimientos femeninos, pero sí puedo decirle algunas cuantas cosas. Desde que Tieze supo que sería su Valet la felicidad se le desborda por todos los poros. El único que lo ignora, por supuesto, es mi rubio amigo.

¿Pero que puede hacer él, cuando tiene el recuerdo de otra mujer tatuado en el alma?

—¡Kirito-sempai!

La exclamación me hace desviar la vista de esos dos. Por mi ángulo izquierdo de visión veo venir a mi Valet, Ronye. Trae un envoltorio revelador y no puedo evitar suspirar con cierto hastío. Sé muy bien a qué viene.

—Esto es para ti...

Las valets se pusieron de acuerdo para homenajear a sus maestros, y si bien un detalle como tal es bastante común del otro lado, cada vez que veo a Ronye acercarse a mi con una tímida sonrisa, todo mi interior se inflama de culpa.

Ya no sé cómo decirle sutilmente que desista en sus intentos de acercarse a mí de otra forma en la que no sea amistad. ¿Quizás no soy lo suficientemente convincente?

—Gracias Ronye — digo con falso entusiasmo, y la veo fijamente, ella por supuesto se abochorna —Pero no me gusta mucho el chocolate.

Es una gran mentira. Sí me gusta... Bueno, solo el que hace una persona en específico es el que me gusta. De solo pensar en los chocolates de Asuna la boca se me convierte en agua.

_"Asuna.._." no tengo idea de qué fecha será allá y si ha pasado algún San Valentín pero... recuerdo su sonrisa tímida al entregarme sus chocolates la festividad pasada... De pronto las dudas me invaden, no me habrá olvidado ¿verdad?. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte rogar porque siga allí, aguardando por mí, pero no puedo evitarlo, la echo de menos _"Asuna..."_

La expresión de Ronye es de derrota, y me siento aún más decepcionado conmigo mismo.

—Gracias— reitero y me guardo el envoltorio en el bolsillo de mi uniforme.

Quizás debería ir a practicar un poco con mi espada, mantener la mente ocupada de esa forma, me ha ayudado bastante a tolerar la soledad y la añoranza que los recuerdos del otro lado despiertan en mí.

Siempre me he jactado de amar mi soledad, de defender mi lugar como jugador solitario, y hoy que por fin estoy solo no hago más que extrañarla. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo, si ella representa mi existencia entera?

_"Asuna..."_

•  
•

Las memorias parecen distantes, pero no lo son. O quizás sí, ya no lo recuerdo. He sepultado alegrías y tristezas con el afán de seguir viviendo en este mundo.

Voy entrando al salón principal donde vuelvo a ver a mi Valet... Bueno, ella ya no es valet. Ya se ha graduado de la academia y presta sus servicios en el palacio, como una maestra espadachín más. Ronye no está sola, la luz de mis ojos se encuentra en ese lugar, y a juzgar por la expresión contrariada que tiene la más joven de las dos, la Sublider Espadachín principal se la está poniendo difícil.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario que te dirijas a mi de esa forma, Ronye-chan...

—Pero Stacia-sama...

—Dime, Asuna a secas —sus ojos se iluminan cuando me ve y sonríe de ese modo maravilloso que me hace olvidar todo lo que nos rodea. Es increíble que a pesar de los años que llevamos juntos aquí, y en el resto de los mundos, pueda sacudirme de esa manera.

—¡Mi diosa!— tomo la mano que ha extendido hacía mí y beso su dorso —Ni siquiera la luminosidad de Solus le hace justicia a su divina presencia...

Y lo logro. No sólo sus mejillas arden de pena, de soslayo noto que Ronye está ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Moo, Kirito-kun deja de llamarme así, sabes que no me gusta— se queja en un puchero a la par que me golpea el hombro de forma juguetona.

—Pero ¡mi diosa! negar su título es negar su esencia, jamás podría cometer un infortunio como tal...— murmuro con acento lastimero, satisfecho de conservar el poder de avergonzarla.

Verla molesta es todo un espectáculo, la ira se refleja en sus ojos de tal modo que parecen oro líquido. Y se ve tan preciosa cuando está enojada...

—Puedes retirarte Ronye-chan.

La nombrada inclina la cabeza ante nosotros y yo finjo no comprender la tristeza de su semblante. Se lo advertí, no una sino muchas veces. Pero cuando Asuna llegó todo dejó de importar porque mi universo volvió a su eje. Ella me salvó por milésima vez.

¿Cómo no llamarla por el título divino con el que ingresó, cuan estrella fugaz, encandilando a todo Underworld?. Se merece eso y más.

—Mi diosa... —le susurro junto al oído.

—No me llames así— su voz tiene esa nota grave que implica que está a un paso de perder la paciencia. Y aunque conozco su carácter nada me parece más fascinante que forzar sus límites. Pero no esta vez. Hoy quiero que todo sea especial de alguna forma.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —intento seguir la conversación en tanto enlazo mi brazo en torno a su cintura de modo que debe apoyarse en mí, ambos nos movemos y cruzamos la habitación llegando a una estancia más pequeña, deliciosamente iluminada por el sol —Te levantaste temprano.

Ella me mira de soslayo y yo debo contener mis ganas de tocarla, he pasado dos años sin verla y de pronto está aquí y siento que debo constatar en todo momento que es real y no un truco de mi mente.

—Ya no podía seguir en la cama más tiempo, hay mucho que hacer, y necesitaba urgente una audiencia con Fanatio-san.

Eso me pareció nuevo —¿Ocurre algo malo con la guardia? ¿O con los aprendices?

Ella sacude la cabeza —Nada de eso, era un asunto personal.

_"¿Qué puede ser tan personal que no puedes hablarlo conmigo?"_

Lleva un año aquí y Asuna se ha adaptado de maravilla. Sus características como líder son innegables, mucho mejor que las mías. Dirige a la gente a su antojo, y a mí por supuesto. Pero me fascina que lo haga, sabe del poder que tiene y no duda en hacer uso de él.

—Bercouli-san estaba buscándote, yo le expliqué que no sueles levantarte tan temprano —agrega con una mueca traviesa.

—Ese viejo debería ocuparse de su esposa— murmuro entre dientes. Luego reparo en el lugar en el que estamos. Es la pequeña sala donde la Sublider espadachín tiene sus juntas diplomáticas. Sobre la mesa hay una bandeja cargada con comestibles que ni siquiera ha tocado —Asuna.

—¿Mmm?

Señalo la bandeja —¿Qué hay con eso? Son tus postres favoritos, sé de buena fuente que los traen de Centoria especialmente para ti. No creas que no me he dado cuenta que hace días no pruebas bocado.

—Vaya, quien diría que Kirito-kun presta atención a otra cosa que no sea la comida de su plato— responde con una risita altanera.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —insisto —¿Tus padres? ¿La escuela?

Mueve la cabeza en un gesto negativo y vuelve a dejarse caer contra mí, afianzo mi agarre en su cintura.

—Entonces ¿qué ocurre?

—No me he estado sintiendo bien, eso es todo. Sufro un poco de insomnio y el poco descanso hace que no tenga apetito —responde en un susurro. Su voz retumba en su pecho y estamos tan juntos que puedo sentir el sonido vibrando en mi piel.

—Pediré que esta noche te preparen una infusión de flores.

—¿Por qué hacer algo así cuando puedo prepararla yo misma? No estoy impedida, kirito-kun.

—Lo sé per-

—Perdón por interrumpir, Kirito te estaba buscando. Necesito hablar contigo.

Y nuestro primer caballero hace su aparición, se inclina ante nosotros y cuando se incorpora, su mano toca la empuñadura de la espada que lleva en la cintura. Me pregunto si será tan alto como Agil. Su contextura física sin duda es similar, alta e imponente. Sonríe con suficiencia.

—Ah viejo, buen día— lo saludo sin soltar a mi mujer. Es entonces que al verlo recuerdo porque estoy allí y a qué iba a esa hora de la mañana, en lugar de estar entrenando con nuestros caballeros de guardia como haría a diario.

—Asuna-sama veo que se encuentra mejor.

—Gracias Bercouli-san, Fanatio-san me ha dado algunos consejos...

¿Qué clase de secreto se gesta entre esos dos?. Rasgo los ojos y aclaró mi garganta de modo tan ruidoso que ambos dejan de hablar.

—Oi viejo, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

—Según el calendario...

—Yo te lo diré, es día de los enamorados... ¿Qué no deberías estar celebrando con tu esposa y tu hijo?

—¿Existe una festividad como tal? Porque no recuerdo haber leído nada al respecto.

—Sí existe, te lo estoy diciendo, y... Y cancelo todas las juntas pertinentes que tendríamos hoy, _todas _sin excepción. La Sublider espadachín y yo nos ausentaremos el resto del día.

—Kirito-kun no podemos hacer eso, hay muchos temas de agenda para tratar y-...

—Por un día que dejemos de lado los temas políticos no pasará nada... —interrumpo el discurso de Asuna y me doy cuenta que nuestro caballero sigue allí, mirándonos con expresión curiosa —¿Se te perdió algo?

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto —hincho el pecho con orgullo mal disimulado —Puedes decirle al consejo que tienen el día libre.

_"Es algo que el idiota de __Kikuoka__ haría"_ me digo a mi mismo y río al ver la expresión desconcertada del caballero. Pero sin rechistar hace una mueca semejante a una sonrisa de lado y se aleja del salón.

—Kirito-kun ¿por qué le dijiste eso? —Asuna se aleja de mí algunos pasos, luce en extremo preocupada.

—No hay nada malo, mi diosa. No estallará una guerra porque sus gobernantes decidan tomarse el día.

—Eres un descuidado —sacude la cabeza con aire vencido —Además, festejar el día de los enamorados... ¿cómo se te ocurre?

—Nos hemos perdido muchas cosas y... Aunque el calendario es diferente al del otro lado, realmente quiero tener un día libre con Asuna.

Eso la desarma, en el fondo sigue siendo la misma niña de quince años con corazón de doncella que conocí en aquella mazmorra del viejo castillo de hierro.

—Baka... —se abraza a mi cuello y me besa con suavidad la mejilla.

•  
•

A pesar de que le he contado una y otra vez mi historia desde el momento en que quedé inmerso en este mundo, y ella me tuvo al tanto con las minucias de cómo me halló desde el otro lado, siempre parece que hay detalles nuevos que necesito decirle, que necesito que sepa. Asuna afirma que solo fueron algunos días los que estuvimos separados, pero lo cierto es que para mí fueron dos años muy largos.

El dolor de perder a mi amigo se hizo más manejable sólo porque ella está aqui, sino me hubiera derrumbado hacía tiempo.

Asuna abandonó todo por seguirme, por quedarse aquí cuidando este mundo al que aprendió a amar de igual manera que yo. No puedo pedirle más a mi reina, a mi diosa.

Juntos caminamos por las colinas lindantes a la gran ciudad. El verdor es tan profundo que junto al sol hace que la vista se encandile, pero el efecto es maravilloso y nosotros caminamos pisando el césped en silencio, disfrutando el tacto de esa mullida alfombra en nuestros talones y aspirando el aroma de los olivos que ella mandó plantar en honor a Alice.

—Día de los enamorados... —murmura de pronto y ríe —¿Quién hubiera dicho que Kirito-kun se pondría tan romántico con una fecha que en Japón ni siquiera recuerda?

—Sí recuerdo, pero tú nunca pareces interesada en celebrarlo.

—¡Por que pensaba que a ti no te importaba!

Río y aplaco sus siguientes palabras con mis labios. Cada vez que compartimos un beso siento que es poco, que no alcanzo a saciarme de su contacto. Y no soy un adolescente hormonal, hemos tenido muchos momentos intensos, situaciones íntimas y descontroladas, y en todas esas ocasiones el hambre me consume. Quizás sea porque esas emociones se traducen en nuestra alma, y el alma es eterna e inquebrantable...

—...rito-kun... Kirito-kun...moo, detesto cuando haces eso.

—Oh mi diosa, lo siento. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—No me llames así —se queja con aire resignado.

—No puedo evitarlo Stacia-sama.

Ella hace un puchero que deshago con mi boca. Un árbol proyecta una ligera sombra sobre nosotros cuando nos detenemos, apoyo la espalda de Asuna contra la corteza y vuelvo a besarla sediento. Sus labios queman, son un imán... Ella es fuego y adoro esa combustión.

Y aunque sé que este no es el mejor lugar para dar rienda suelta a situaciones de alcoba, la mano de Asuna me frena de golpe y me obliga a serenarme.

—Gracias por este día de San Valentín.

—¿Gracias? Pero si no hemos hecho nada —me defiendo confundido.

—Eres un pervertido.

Su voz ronca me indica que no soy el único, pero se lo dejo pasar. Tiene razón, es maravilloso tener un tiempo para nosotros más allá del momento en el que nos tomamos de las manos entre las sábanas de nuestro lecho, tras un largo día de juntas políticas. La conexión que existe entre nosotros va más allá de la intimidad marital, une nuestras almas y nuestras mentes.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, pensaba esperar un poco más, pero viendo el día de los enamorados que Kirito-kun me obsequió, de igual manera quiero darle mi obsequio.

—¿De que estás hablando? —mientras le digo eso a quemaropa, toma mi mano y se la lleva al pecho donde late su corazón. El sonido galopante me distrae algunos segundos. Me recuerda a aquella vez cuando ubicando mi cabeza en su pecho oía el acelerado batir de su corazón, allá en nuestra luna de miel del piso 22.

—Sé que notaste que no me he estado sintiendo muy bien —prosigue, y luego toma una exagerada bocanada de aire —No creí que en este mundo pudiera ocurrir... Hablé con Fanatio-san porque era la única que podía... No sé cómo ocurrió... ni como lo vayas a tomar tú... —mientras habla posiciona mi mano en su estómago. El pánico escrito en toda su cara —Estoy embarazada Kirito-kun...

Y mi mente se cierra, se nubla. Boqueo como un pez por algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente la abrazo con fuerza contra mi pecho.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Apenas un par de meses... Al principio no podía creerlo así que lo consulté con Fanatio-san...

—¿Cómo puede ser que ella y Bercouli lo sepan antes que yo?

Asuna se echa a reír con alivio —No quería contarte algo de lo que no estaba muy segura — la sostengo un poco más contra mí —Pero ya me han hecho los estudios necesarios y puedo asegurar que una parte tuya y mía crece aquí dentro.

_"__Kayaba__ está loco" _me digo a mi mismo, pero ¡bendita locura! no voy a negar que la noticia me emociona. ¿Cómo puede ser posible en este mundo? No lo sé, pero de lo que soy consciente es que voy a disfrutarlo hasta que nuestro tiempo de este lado se acabe.

—Te amo mi diosa— susurro contra su cabello.

Pero ella me escucha y por supuesto, está tan feliz que ya no reniega de ese apodo —También te amo Kirito-kun.

Siento su mano apoyarse gentilmente sobre la mía que sostiene su estómago aún plano, y nos quedamos así en mutuo silencio por mucho, mucho tiempo antes de volver a casa y dar oficialmente la noticia a todos los habitantes de nuestra ciudad.

•

•

_Nota:_

_Feliz día de San Valentín!_

_Quise traer algo pequeño de mi par favorito en esta fecha especial. Y sobre todo basándome en Underworld y en una de las *leyendas urbanas* que abundan respecto al tiempo en que Asuna y Kirito reinaron en __UWO__._

_Así es, muchos dicen que ellos tuvieron un hijo, que si mal no recuerdo lo llamaron __Yuji__. No hay muchos datos al respecto, al parecer esto se hallaba en la web __novel__ y __Reki__ lo quitó cuando empezó a publicarse Alicization... Entonces Asuna y Kirito tendrán un hijo? Me temo que no, por lo poco que sé de las novelas 19 y 20 no hay ningún descendiente._

_Pero yo quise __jugar__ con ese detalle y por eso lo puse aquí._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Sumi chan~_


End file.
